drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2005
2005 (MMV) fue un año normal comenzado en sábado en el calendario gregoriano. *2005 fue el Año Internacional del Microcrédito por el Consejo Económico y Social de Naciones Unidas. *El Año mundial de la física por la UNESCO y las Naciones Unidas. *El Año mundial de la Eucaristía decretado por Juan Pablo II. *El Año del gallo, según el horóscopo chino. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero - Perú: Ocurre el "andahuaylazo". Antauro Humala, hermano del ex candidato presidencial Ollanta Humala captura la comisaria de Andahuaylas. Saldo: 4 policías y 1 reservista muerto. *5 de enero - El equipo del observatorio de Monte Palomar Michael E. Brown, Chad Trujillo, y David L. Rabinowitz descubren el planeta enano Eris, el más lejano del sistema solar. *9 de enero - Triple H consigue por quinta vez en su carrera el campeonato de peso pesado del mundo. * 15 de enero - 4º aniversario de la Wikipedia en español. * 26 de enero - Catalina Sandino se convierte en la primera colombiana nominada al premio Oscar a la Mejor Actriz *30 de enero - Iraq: elecciones democráticas para elegir una Asamblea Nacional Constituyente que debe redactar una nueva Constitución para el país y nombrar un Gobierno Provisional (incluyendo un Presidente de la República y un Primer Ministro provisionales). **Una inusual ola de frío llegó al desierto del Sahara, donde una densa capa de nieve cubrió el suelo a unos 800 kilómetros al sur de Argel. Hacía 26 años que no sucedía algo parecido. Febrero *1 de febrero **Se descubre el gen que desencadena en el cerebro el inicio de la pubertad. **Se descubre la proteína que provoca la resistencia a la insulina y, como consecuencia, el desencadenamiento de la diabetes mellitus tipo II. **Se identifica, por primera vez, un mecanismo molecular en el hígado que se activa con las grasas saturadas (Grasa) de los alimentos, elevando la producción de colesterol LDL (el perjudicial) en sangre. **Youssef Belhadj, presunto portavoz de Al Qaeda en Europa, es detenido en Bruselas (Bélgica). **La policía detiene en Leganés (Madrid) a cuatro marroquíes, miembros de una misma familia, por su presunta relación con los atentados del 11-M. **La Asamblea Nacional francesa aprueba el proyecto de ley de reforma constitucional para salvar las incompatibilidades con la Constitución Europea. *2 de febrero - Alemania supera los 5 millones de parados, cifra récord desde el final de la II Guerra Mundial. *3 de febrero **La revista Nature publica un estudio realizado en un fósil de la Antártica, que evidencia por primera vez con exactitud que la diversificación de las aves se produjo en el Cretácico. **El Gobierno israelí anuncia la liberación de 900 presos palestinos y la retirada de sus tropas de cinco ciudades, entre ellas Jericó. **El Instituto Cervantes firma un convenio con la Real Academia Galega (RAG) para promover la presencia de la lengua y la cultura de Galicia en todos los centros del Instituto. *4 de febrero - El Parlamento de Ucrania confirma como primera ministra a Yulia Timoshenko, artífice de la Revolución Naranja. *5 de febrero **Aparecen cerca de Kabul (Afganistán) los restos de un avión, en el que viajaban 104 personas, siniestrado durante una fuerte tormenta de nieve. **Arriba en la costa española de Tenerife, un barco con 227 inmigrantes subsaharianos a bordo. **Nueve japoneses mueren en dos vehículos después de pactar el suicidio por Internet. *6 de febrero **Mueren 18 personas por inhalación de monóxido de carbono mientras dormían en un albergue rural de Tolodella, Castellón. **La insurgencia iraquí secuestra a cuatro ingenieros egipcios en Bagdad. *7 de febrero: **La británica Ellen MacArthur establece en 71 días y 14 horas el récord de la vuelta al mundo en solitario en un velero. **El sumergible Kaiko, dirigido por un grupo de científicos japoneses, encuentra muestras de vida en la Fosa de las Marianas, la zona más profunda del planeta Tierra. **El equipo de Nueva Inglaterra, los Patriots, vence en la Super Bowl a los Eagles de Filadelfia, se adjudica su tercer título en cuatro años y reafirma su dominio en el fútbol americano. **Comienza el proceso de regularización extraordinaria de inmigrantes, que trata de legalizar la situación de casi un millón de trabajadores extranjeros que viven en España. **Tres hombres armados asaltan el consulado español en Berna (Suiza). **Aslán Masjádov, líder independentista checheno, ordena una tregua a sus correligionarios y reclama una negociación al Kremlin. **Elvira Lindo gana el Premio Biblioteca Breve con la novela Una palabra tuya. *9 de febrero: **ETA hace estallar un coche bomba en el Campo de las Naciones de Madrid horas antes de que los Reyes inaugurasen ARCO. **La policía detiene a 14 personas acusadas de pertenecer a ETA y da por desarticulado el aparato de captación de la banda terrorista. **Francia entrega al terrorista Juan María Insausti Mugika, Karpov, ex jefe del aparato de formación de ETA. **Mueren más de 130 presos en el incendio de un cárcel dominicana. **Los príncipes de España, don Felipe y doña Letizia, inauguran en el Museo del Prado una exposición de dibujos de Durero que se muestran por primera vez fuera del Museo Albertina de Viena. **El matrimonio ruso formado por Svetlena y Semión Beliáyev presenta el mayor crucigrama del mundo, formado por 64.371 palabras, que les costó más de siete años concluirlo. *10 de febrero: **Hamás rompe la tregua, pactada dos días antes en Egipto por los líderes israelí y palestino, y lanza 50 misiles contra asentamientos judíos en Gaza. **El príncipe Carlos de Inglaterra anuncia su boda con Camila Parker. *11 de febrero: **El derrumbe de la presa de Shadi Kor, en Pakistán, acaba con la vida de al menos 135 personas y deja más de 500 desaparecidos. **Un temporal de lluvias torrenciales deja 16 muertos y miles de damnificados en el estado de Vargas, Venezuela. **Se inaugura en España el Año internacional de la Física declarado por la Unesco con un acto en el Congreso de los Diputados. **Investigadores argentinos hallan en la Patagonia el único yacimiento existente hasta ahora de huevos de dinosaurio con embriones en su interior. **Un motín en una cárcel argentina concluye con 8 muertos y 30 heridos. *12 de febrero - Suecia: El grupo ABBA se reune por primera vez en más de treinta años en la prémiere sueca del musical Mamma Mia!. *14 de febrero: **Líbano: Fallece en un brutal atentado en Beirut el primer ministro Rafik Hariri, hecho que marca el principio del fin de la ocupación siria en el país, iniciada en 1980. **Una explosión en una mina de carbón en el NE de China, en la provincia de Liaoning, causa más de 200 muertos. **Se obtiene y se secuencia, por vez primera en fósiles de la Península Ibérica, ADN de neandertales. **Mueren 203 mineros tras una explosión de gas en el noreste de China. **Mueren 59 personas en el incendio de una mezquita en Teherán (Irán). **Tres atentados islamistas dejan 11 muertos en Filipinas. *15 de febrero: **Se renueva la cámara de diputados y senadores en el Uruguay. Por primera vez en estas cámaras la coalición de izquierda, Frente Amplio, tiene mayoría de legisladores. *16 de febrero: **Entra en vigor el Protocolo de Kioto, convenio mundial para reducción de gases para el efecto invernadero. **Un científico español descubre que el hongo Candida famata es causa de ceguera. **Rafael Vera, ex secretario de Estado de Seguridad durante varios Gobiernos socialistas, ingresa en prisión por un delito de malversación de caudales públicos. ** Un grupo de científicos estadounidenses data los restos más antiguos de Homo sapiens en 200.000 años. **El Parlamento israelí aprueba la ley de retirada de una veintena de asentamientos judíos en Gaza y la entrega del territorio a la ANP, 38 años después de la ocupación. *17 de febrero: **La Agencia Española del Medicamento aprueba el uso de un nuevo fármaco, llamado bortezomib, que consigue frenar la progresión del mieloma. **Un nuevo reglamento refuerza los derechos de los pasajeros que viajen en compañías aéreas de la Unión Europea. *18 de febrero: **Reino Unido: se prohíbe por ley la caza del zorro, de la liebre y otros deportes que matan mamíferos salvajes. **La revista Science presenta el primer mapa de las mínimas diferencias genéticas existentes entre los seres humanos. *20 de febrero **España: Referéndum nacional para la ratificación de la Constitución Europea. Los españoles aprueban la nueva Constitución con un 76,7% de los votos. La participación fue de sólo el 42%. **El naufragio de un ferry en aguas del río Buriganga, Bangladesh, deja más de 80 fallecidos y una centena de desaparecidos. **David Canal consigue el récord nacional de los 400 metros en pista cubierta, estableciendo una nueva marca de 45,93s. **La selección española de fútbol sala se proclama campeona de Europa por tercera vez en su historia tras derrotar en la final a la selección de Rusia por 2-1. **Ruud Lubbers, alto comisario de ACNUR, dimite por las acusaciones de acoso sexual. *21 de febrero **La revista Nature publica el descubrimiento de los pangenes, un tipo de genes que controla la diferenciación de las células madre y el momento en que ésta se produce. **El lehendakari Juan José Ibarretxe, disuelve el Parlamento Vasco y convoca elecciones para el 17 de abril de 2005. **Un derrumbe en las obras de ampliación de la Línea 1 (Metro de Madrid) provoca la muerte de un trabajador y heridas a otros siete. **El Gobierno israelí libera a 500 prisioneros palestinos. *22 de febrero **El Gobierno chino anuncia la construcción de "eco-edificios" con los que espera ahorrar un 65% de energía y ayudar, así, al cumplimiento del Protocolo de Kioto. **El Parlamento Europeo aprueba por mayoría la imposición de sanciones criminales para frenar los vertidos de hidrocarburos. **Roberto Bolaño gana el Premio Salambó con su obra póstuma 2666. *23 de febrero **Un equipo de científicos de la Universidad de Cardiff descubre una galaxia formada por materia oscura situada a 50 millones de años luz. **El Ministerio de Sanidad español aprueba los primeros cuatro proyectos de investigación sobre células madre. **Se confirman, por vez primera, los efectos relativistas predichos por la Teoría de la Relatividad de Albert Einstein para las cercanías de los agujeros negros. **Madrid se colapsa ante la mayor nevada de las últimas dos décadas. *24 de febrero ** La insurgencia iraquí asesina a 15 policías en Tikrit. ** El Príncipe de Asturias y doña Letizia Ortiz inauguran en São Paulo (Brasil) la mayor sede del Instituto Cervantes en Iberoamérica. ** Los químicos Laura Gagliardi (Universidad de Palermo) y Björn Roos (Universidad de Lund) publican en la revista Nature el descubrimiento de un nuevo tipo de enlace químico que está formado por 10 electrones, el equivalente a cinco enlaces covalentes. *28 de febrero - Colombia: Avianca la aerolínea más grande e importante de Colombia cambia su imagen después de que en diciembre de 2004 haya sido comprada por Germán Efromovich y después de una bancarrota fallida. Marzo * 1 de marzo: **Uruguay: Tabaré Vázquez asume la Presidencia de la República, siendo el primer gobierno de izquierda en la historia del país. **Madrid registra la temperatura más baja en un día de marzo de los últimos 105 años: -5ºC, en el Retiro. **Un informe de la FAO concluye que la inanición amenaza la vida de más de 800 millones de personas en 36 países, 23 de ellos africanos. **Se publica la primera prueba de que las alteraciones de la insulina cerebral están relacionadas con la enfermedad de Alzheimer. *3 de marzo: ** Se detecta una población de lince ibérico en los Montes de Toledo que se creía extinta desde hace quince años. ** Sale a la venta en España el primer número del periódico quincenal Diagonal. ** La escritora colombiana Ángela Becerra gana el Premio Azorín con la novela El penúltimo sueño. * 14 de marzo - Líbano: ocurren en Beirut protestas masivas contra la influencia siria. *22 de marzo ** Un joven estadounidense, admirador de Hitler, mata a sus abuelos, a cinco compañeros de instituto y a un profesor y un vigilante antes de suicidarse en Minnesota. ** Se celebra el Día Mundial del Agua con el lema "El agua, fuente de vida", con la que se inaugura el Decenio Internacional del Agua, establecido por la Asamblea General de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU). *23 de marzo ** El Parlamento de Pristina nombra al líder de la Alianza para el futuro de Kosovo, Bajram Kosumi, nuevo jefe del Ejecutivo. ** La policía francesa detiene a dos presuntos miembros de ETA, uno de los cuales puede ser el subjefe de los comandos de la banda, Joseba Segurola. ** El ayuntamiento de Guadalajara retira las estatuas del dictador Francisco Franco y del fundador de Falange Española, José Antonio Primo de Rivera. ** Científicos españoles describen, por primera vez, la estructura del virus de la viruela. **Los astrónomos ven por primera vez luz de planetas extrasolares. *26 de marzo - Colombia: un Let-410 de West Caribbean Airways cayó tras despegar del aeropuerto El Embrujo de la isla de Providencia; mueren 8 personas, incluida la tripulación y 6 más quedaron heridas. *29 de marzo - El grupo irlandés U2 inicia la gira mundial Vertigo-Tour en San Diego (Estados Unidos). Abril *1 de abril: **Se funda en Barcelona el Centro Nacional de Supercomputación. **Se inaugura en León el MUSAC el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Castilla y León. **La policía detiene en Madrid a trece personas presuntamente relacionadas con los atentados del 11-M. **Un presunto comando de policías militares asesina indiscriminadamente a 30 personas en Río de Janeiro. *2 de abril **Muere S.S el papa Juan Pablo II victima de septicemia después de varias horas de agonía, a las 21:37 (hora del Vaticano/UTC+2) **Mueren en un accidente de helicóptero nueve australianos que participaban en una misión de ayuda humanitaria en las zonas de Indonesia afectadas por el último terremoto. *4 de abril al 8 de abril - ICANN Meeting en Mar del Plata. *6 de abril - Mueren 17 militares en una presunta emboscada de las FARC en Colombia. *7 de abril **La policía detiene a tres presuntos miembros de ETA en Guipúzcoa, relacionados con el Comando Donostia. **Mueren dos turistas en un atentado perpetrado en el barrio de la mezquita de Al Azhar de El Cairo. **India y Pakistán reanudan, después de más de 50 años, el servicio de autobuses que une las capitales de las dos Cachemiras. **México: En medio de uno de los episodios políticos-legales más controvertidos en los tiempos recientes de la Historia de México, le es retirado el fuero al alcalde de la Ciudad de México, Andrés Manuel López Obrador. *8 de abril - Se lleva a cabo en la Ciudad del Vaticano las exequias de S.S. Juan Pablo II, considerado el funeral más grande de toda la historia. *10 de abril - Jerez de la Frontera, España: Martin Cardenas debuta con el equipo Aprilia Germany como piloto del MotoGP en la categoría 250cc. * 19 de abril - Joseph Ratzinger es elegido Papa de la Iglesia Católica con el nombre de Benedicto XVI. * 20 de abril - Ecuador: El presidente Lucio Gutiérrez es destituido por el Congreso de Ecuador por abandono del cargo, y reemplazado por el vicepresidente Alfredo Palacio. *25 de abril - Se estrella un tren de pasajeros en Osaka, Japón, contra un edificio de apartamentos. *26 de abril - El ejército sirio abandona el Líbano. *27 de abril - Airbus A380, Primer vuelo del avión europeo A380 de Airbus. *29 de abril - Mariana Levy famosa actriz mexicana fallece a los 39 años. *29 de abril - Apple Computer pone a la venta su sistema operativo Mac OS X v10.4 Mayo *8 de mayo - Los Príncipes de Asturias anuncian el nacimiento de su primera hija, la cual será segunda en la línea sucesoria. *12 de mayo - Colombia: es capturado por la policía el ex-político Alberto Santofimio Botero por el asesinato de Luis Carlos Galán ocurrido en 1989. *17 de mayo **El Congreso español aprueba, con el único voto en contra de los populares, la resolución promovida por el grupo socialista que autoriza al Gobierno a entablar conversaciones con ETA en el supuesto de que la banda abandone definitivamente las armas. **El Parlamento boliviano promulga la polémica Ley de Hidrocarburos. **El demócrata Antonio Villaraigosa, hijo de inmigrantes mexicanos, se convierte en el primer alcalde hispano de Los Ángeles. **Neurólogos españoles describen por primera vez las manifestaciones clínicas de una rara malformación cerebral llamada urelgia. *18 de mayo - Chile: 45 militares fallecen durante una tormenta de "viento blanco", en lo que sería conocido como Tragedia de Antuco. *21 de mayo - Grecia vence en el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 2005 celebrado en Kiev, Ucrania, por primera vez en la historia de este concurso. La ganadora es la cantante Helena Paparizou con su tema "My Number One". *29 de mayo: en el referéndum sobre la Constitución Europea celebrado en Francia gana el no con un 55%. Junio *1 de junio - En el referéndum sobre la Constitución Europea celebrado en Países Bajos gana el no con un 60%. *5 de junio - En el referéndum sobre los acuerdos de Schengen y Dublín celebrado en Suiza gana el sí con un 54,6%. Además los suizos aprueban los PACS que permiten la unión civil de dos personas del mismo sexo. *11 de junio - **El Real Betis Balompié se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Fútbol por segunda vez en su historia frente a Osasuna, con goles de Oliveira y Dani (este en el descuento) para el Betis y Aloisi para Osasuna **El grupo Destiny's Child anuncia su separación. *13 de junio - Michael Jackson es absuelto de todos los cargos que se le imputaban. *19 de junio - Puesta en marcha del Metrobús (Ciudad de México). *24 de junio - Se celebran en Almería los XV Juegos del Mediterráneo Almería 2005 *25 de junio y 26 de junio - 2º Asamblea Nacional de Alternativa Popular Canaria *29 de junio - Declaración de Gran Canaria como Reserva Mundial de la Biosfera por la UNESCO Julio *2 de julio - Se celebran nueve conciertos simultáneos en distintas ciudades del planeta (Live 8) para exigir el fin de la pobreza en el mundo, que también marco el regreso temporal de Pink Floyd *6 de julio - La ciudad de Londres es designada por los miembros del COI como escenario de los Juegos Olímpicos del 2012, superando a las favoritas París y Madrid y a otras dos ciudades, Nueva York y Moscú. *7 de julio - Múltiple atentado terrorista en Londres, en tres vagones de metro y en un autobús urbano, causando 56 víctimas mortales y 700 heridos. *14 de julio - Finaliza el séptimo National Geographic World Championship (Campeonato Mundial de Geografía), con la coronación de los Estados Unidos como campeones mundiales por cuarta vez consecutiva. *17 de julio - Once personas mueren calcinadas mientras trabajaban en las labores de extinción de un incendio forestal declarado en Riba de Saelices (Guadalajara), el cual arrasa unas 12.000 hectáreas. *19 de julio - El entrenador de origen argentino Rubén Omar Romano fue secuestrado a las afueras de las instalaciones del Club Cruz Azul. Fue liberado 64 días después. *21 de julio - Atentados fallidos en Londres, dos semanas después de los atentados del 7-J. *26 de julio - Marcial Ayaipoma se convierte en Presidente del Congreso de la República del Perú para el periodo 2005-2006. *28 de julio - El IRA (Ejército Republicano Irlandés) anuncia formalmente el cese de la lucha armada. Agosto *1 de agosto - la sonda de la NASA MESSENGER sobrevuela la Tierra para dirigirse al Sistema Solar interior. *2 de agosto - Un Airbus A340 de Air France que volaba entre Paris (Francia), y Toronto (Canadá), se estrella al aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional en medio de una tormenta: hay algunos heridos, pero todos sus ocupantes sobreviven. *14 de agosto - Un boeing 737 se estrella a 40 km de Atenas, con 115 pasajeros y 6 tripulantes, debido, al parecer, a un fallo en el sistema de refrigeración y presurización. No hubo sobrevivientes (ver Vuelo Helios Airways 522). *14 al 21 de agosto - X Olimpiada Iberoamericana de Química 2005, en Lima, Perú. *15 de agosto - Entra en vigencia en Venezuela el uso de la gasolina sin tetraetileno de plomo. *16 de agosto - Un avión Boeing MD-82 se estrella en la población de Machiques Venezuela y mueren sus 160 ocupantes (ver Accidente del vuelo 708 de West Caribbean). También se estrella en Afganistán un helicóptero con 17 militares españoles a bordo, quienes murieron (ver Accidente de helicóptero en Afganistán del 16 de agosto). Ese mismo día, se inicia el desalojo de la Franja de Gaza, la cual se considera parte del territorio del futuro Estado Palestino. *29 de agosto - El huracán Katrina toca tierra estadounidense y produce cuantiosos daños materiales en los estados de Estados Unidos de Luisiana, Misisipi, Alabama, Tennessee y el oeste de Florida. Se reportan inicialmente más de 1000 fallecimientos y se estima que los daños causados podrían ascender a 26.000 millones de dólares, siendo el más costoso en la historia de Estados Unidos. *31 de agosto - Estampida sobre el puente Al-Ayma, en Bagdad, capital de Iraq, donde fallecen cerca de 1.000 personas cuando intentaban huir de una supuesta alarma por amenaza terrorista. Septiembre * 8 de septiembre - Ayuda del ejército mexicano en EE. UU. después del huracán Katrina. * 11 de septiembre - Inicia la segunda temporada de la exitosa serie de Nickelodeon, Zoey 101. * 25 de septiembre - En el referéndum sobre la libre circulación de los 10 nuevos miembros de la UE en Suiza, el sí gana con un 56%. Octubre *1 de octubre: hace erupción el volcán Ilamatepec en Santa Ana (El Salvador). *2 de octubre: México campeón del mundo sub 17. Derrota 3-0 a Brasil en Lima, Perú. *3 de octubre: un eclipse de Sol es visible desde España. *8 de octubre: la región de Cachemira padece un terremoto de magnitud 7.6 en la escala de Richter. *14 de octubre: el Sevilla F.C. celebra su centenario. *15 de octubre: en Iraq se celebra un referéndum popular para ratificar la nueva Constitución del país. El 78% de los votantes vota a favor y la Constitución queda aprobada y entra en vigor. *19 de octubre: durante estos días se desarrolla el Huracán Wilma, el ciclón tropical más intenso registrado en el atlántico, y el 10º más fuerte de todo el mundo. La noche del día siguiente, el huracán golpea la Isla de Cozumel, para después golpear la Península de Yucatán, Cuba y Estados Unidos. *21 de octubre: Tarja Turunen, vocalista de Nightwish, es expulsada del grupo luego del concierto en Helsinki que ponía fin al Once Tour. *22 de octubre: Waterloo, canción de ABBA, se convierte en la mejor canción de la historia de Eurovisión en una gala celebrada con motivo del 50 aniversario del festival en Dinamarca. *28 de octubre: El Corte Inglés abre en Pamplona, España. *31 de octubre: se lleva a cabo el Referéndum del Perú, sobre el tema de regionalización, ganando por amplia mayoría el NO. Noviembre *2 de noviembre - Madrid: el Congreso de los Diputados aprueba la admisión a trámite del nuevo Estatuto de Autonomía de Cataluña con el apoyo de todos los grupos excepto el PP que el mismo día presentó un recurso de inconstitucionalidad. *7 de noviembre - comienzan las emisiones de Cuatro, un nuevo canal de televisión español con cobertura en todo el país. *12 de noviembre - La Real Academia Española y la Asociación de Academias de la Lengua Española efectúan la presentación oficial del Diccionario panhispánico de dudas. *26 de noviembre - Bielorrusia obtiene la victoria en el festival de Eurovisión Júnior con 149 puntos 3 puntos más que España. *28 de noviembre - Felisa Miceli es nombrada Ministra de Economía de Argentina en reemplazo de Roberto Lavagna. *28 de noviembre - La tormenta tropical Delta azota las Islas Canarias. Entre otros muchos daños derriba el Dedo de Dios, en la costa oeste de Gran Canaria. *30 de noviembre - Entra en servicio el primer tramo de la Línea 4 del Metro de Santiago de Chile. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre - Se estrena en España la consola Xbox 360 de Microsoft. * 4 de diciembre Elecciones Parlamentarias en Venezuela * 11 de diciembre - Elecciones Presidenciales y Parlamentarias de Chile. * 13 de diciembre - Lectura de las candidaturas a los Globos de Oro. * 15 de diciembre - Iraq: Se celebran las primeras elecciones parlamentarias bajo la nueva Constitución del país; la fuerza política ganadora gobernará el país. La victoria es para los partidos religiosos chiítas. **Lectura de Candidaturas a los Premios Goya. **Se aprueba en España la ley antitabaco. BOE núm. 309. 21261 - LEY 28/2005, de 26 de diciembre, ... * 18 de diciembre - Elección Presidencial de Bolivia: Evo Morales, candidato del Movimiento al Socialismo (MAS), es electo presidente de Bolivia con el 53,72% de los votos. * 18 de diciembre - São Paulo FC gana el Campeonato Mundial de Clubes Copa Toyota Japón 2005. * 25 de diciembre - El volcán Popocatépetl en México, entra en erupción. Fechas desconocidas * Científicos chinos disminuyen la altura del Everest, dejándolo en 8.844 metros. Nacimientos * 31 de octubre - Leonor de Borbón, hija de D. Felipe de Borbón y Dª. Letizia Ortiz. Fallecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Eugene J. Martin, pintor estadounidense. (n. 1938) ... 66 años. * 3 de enero: Will Eisner, historietista estadounidense. (n. 1917). ... 88 años. * 11 de enero: Fabrizio Meoni, corredor de motos. (n. 1957). ... 48 años. * 15 de enero: Victoria de los Ángeles, soprano. (n. 1923). ... 82 años. * 16 de enero: Agustín González, actor. (n. 1930). ... 75 años. * 17 de enero: Virginia Mayo, actriz. (n. 1920). ... 85 años. * 20 de enero: Jan Nowak-Jeziorański; periodista, escritor, político y patriota polaco. (n. 1914). ... 91 años. * 22 de enero: Consuelo Velázquez, pianista y compositora. (n. 1924). ... 81 años. * 25 de enero: Philip Johnson, arquitecto. (n. 1906). ... 99 años. * 31 de enero: Max Schmeling, boxeador alemán. (n. 1905). ... 100 años. Febrero * 3 de febrero: Ernst Mayr, biólogo. (n. 1904). ... 101 años. * 3 de febrero: Zurab Zhvania, político de Georgia. (n. 1962) ... 42 años. * 8 de febrero: Javier Tusell, historiador español. (n. 1945) ... 60 años. * 8 de febrero: Jimmy Smith, músico estadounidense, (n. 1925). ... 80 años. * 10 de febrero: Arthur Miller, escritor estadounidense. (n. 1915). ... 90 años. * 10 de febrero: Paco Gandía, humorista español. (n. 1930) ... 75 años. * 13 de febrero: Lucía dos Santos, religiosa, vidente de la Virgen de Fátima. (n. 1907) ... 98 años. * 14 de febrero: Rafik Hariri, político libanés. (n. 1944) ... 61 años. * 21 de febrero: Guillermo Cabrera Infante, escritor cubano. (n. 1929). ... 76 años. * 25 de febrero: Norberto "Pappo" Napolitano, guitarrista, cantante y compositor argentino. (n. 1950). ... 55 años. * 26 de febrero: Jef Raskin, inventor de Apple 1, la primera computadora personal. (n. 1943). ... 62 años. Marzo * 3 de marzo: Marinus Michels, ex jugador y entrenador de fútbol. (n. 1928). ... 77 años. * 6 de marzo: Gladys Marín, dirigente del partido comunista de Chile. (n. 1941). ... 64 años. * 6 de marzo: Hans Albrecht Bethe, físico de origen alemán, premio Nobel de Física en 1967. (n. 1906). ... 99 años. * 17 de marzo: George F. Kennan, diplomático norteamericano. (n. 1904). ... 101 años. * 20 de marzo: Walter Reuter, fotógrafo alemán. (n. 1906). ... 99 años. * 23 de marzo: Antonio Millán-Puelles, filósofo español. (n. 1921). ... 84 años. * 26 de marzo: Paul Hester, batería del grupo neozelandés afincado en Australia "crowded house". (n. 1959). ... 46 años. * 26 de marzo: Antonio Téllez Solá, historiador, periodista y militante anarquista español. (n. 1921). ... 84 años. * 27 de marzo: Fernando Jiménez del Oso, psiquiatra y parapsicólogo español. (n. 1941). ... 64 años. * 28 de marzo: Joaquín Luqui, locutor y crítico musical. (n. 1948) ... 57 años. * 31 de marzo: Terry Schiavo. (n.1963). ... 42 años. Abril *2 de abril: Juan Pablo II, religioso polaco, Papa de la Iglesia Católica (1978-2005). (n. 1920)... 84 años.Juan Pablo II ha muerto *5 de abril: Saul Bellow, Premio Nobel de Literatura. (n. 1915). ... 90 años. *6 de abril: Rainiero III, Príncipe de Mónaco. (n. 1923). ... 82 años. *11 de abril: Lucien Laurent, futbolista francés. (n. 1907). ... 98 años. *26 de abril: Augusto Roa Bastos, escritor, ganador del Premio Cervantes 1989. (n. 1917). ... 88 años. *28 de abril: John Mills, actor británico. (n. 1908). ... 97 años. *29 de abril: Mariana Levy, actriz mexicana. (n. 1965). ... 40 años. Mayo *20 de mayo: Paul Ricoeur, filósofo y antropólogo francés. *23 de mayo: Sígfrid Gracia, futbolista catalán del FC Barcelona. (n. 1932). ... 73 años. *30 de mayo: Juan San Martín,escritor español en euskera. (n. 1922). ... 83 años. Junio *3 de junio: Jon Idígoras, político vasco y fundador de Herri Batasuna. (n. 1936). ... 69 años. *5 de junio: Adolfo Aguilar Zínser, político mexicano. (n. 1949). ... 56 años. *6 de junio: Anne Bancroft, actriz estadounidense (n. 1931). ... 74 años. *10 de junio: Pere Esteve, político catalán. (n. 1942). ... 63 años. *13 de junio: Jesús Moncada, escritor aragonés. (n. 1941). ... 64 años. *20 de junio: Larry Collins, novelista estadounidense. (n. 1929). ... 76 años. Julio *2 de julio: Luther Vandross, cantante de R&B estadounidense. (n. 1951). ... 54 años. *3 de julio: Alberto Lattuada, director de cine italiano. (n. 1914). ... 91 años. *4 de julio: Marga López, actriz argentina. (n. 1924). ... 81 años. *6 de julio: Claude Simon, escritor francés y Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1985. (n. 1913). ... 92 años. *7 de julio: Amando Blanquer Ponsoda, músico y compositor valenciano. *17 de julio: Edward Heath, Primer Ministro británico (1970-1974). (n. 1916). ... 89 años. *31 de julio: Wim Duisenberg, presidente del Banco Central Europeo (1998-2001). (n. 1935) ... 70 años. Agosto *1 de agosto: Fahd bin Abd Aziz, rey de Arabia Saudí. (n. 1923). ... 82 años. *3 de agosto: Luis Barbero, actor español. (n. 1916). ... 89 años. *6 de agosto: Ibrahim Ferrer, cantante de son cubano. (n. 1927). ... 78 años. *8 de agosto: Barbara Bel Geddes, actriz nortemaeriana. (n. 1922). ... 83 años. *24 de agosto: Kaleth Morales, cantante colombiano.(n. 1984). ... 21 años. *25 de agosto: Rafael Termes, ex consejero delegado del Banco Popular.(n. 1919). ... 86 años. *31 de agosto: Antoni Clavé, pintor, grabador y escultor catalán. (n. 1913). ... 92 años. *31 de agosto: Joseph Rotblat, físico polaco. (n. 1908). ... 97 años. Septiembre *13 de septiembre: Julio César Turbay Ayala, ex-presidente de Colombia. (n. 1916)... 89 años. *14 de septiembre: Robert Wise, director de cine estadounidense.(n. 1914). ... 91 años. *20 de septiembre: Simon Wiesenthal, investigador judío. (n. 1908). ... 97 años. * 25 de septiembre: Don Adams, actor estadounidense. (n. 1923) ... 82 años. *28 de septiembre: Enric Gensana, jugador catalán del Fútbol Club Barcelona (1956-1963). (n. 1936) ... 69 años. Octubre *3 de octubre: Eric Maluenda, integrante del grupo chileno Illapu, uno de los integrantes más queridos de la música andina. (n. 1952). ... 53 años. *12 de octubre: Ghazi Kanaan, Ministro del Interior sirio. (n. 1942). ... 63 años. *15 de octubre: Ramón Gaya, pintor español. (n. 1910). ... 95 años. *16 de octubre: Vivian Malone Jones, activista pro derechos civiles estadounidense.(n. 1942). ... 63 años. *17 de octubre: Ba Jin, escritor chino. (n. 1904). ... 101 años. *24 de octubre: Rosa Parks, activista de los derechos civiles en los Estados Unidos. (n. 1913). ... 92 años. *28 de octubre: Josep Peiró Olives, dirigente anarquista español. (n. 1917). ... 88 años. *29 de octubre: Fernando Alegría, escritor chileno considerado uno de los autores más relevantes de la generación del 38. (n. 1918). ... 87 años. *30 de octubre: Víctor Carande, escritor español. (n. 1932).... 73 años. Noviembre *5 de noviembre: John Fowles, escritor británico, autor de "El mago" y "La mujer del teniente francés". (n. 1926). ... 79 años. *6 de noviembre: Ignacio Burgoa Orihuela, jurista mexicano. (n. 1918). ... 87 años. *6 de noviembre: Minako Honda, cantante japonesa. (n. 1967). ... 38 años. *13 de noviembre: Eddie Guerrero, luchador profesional Mexicano de la WWE. (n. 1967). ... 38 años. *18 de noviembre: Harold Stone, actor estadounidense. (n. 1913). ... 92 años. *21 de noviembre: Lola Jiménez Sillero, profesora y entrenadora de voleibol. (n. 1961). ... 44 años. *22 de noviembre: Rafael Humberto Moreno-Durán, escritor colombiano. (n. 1945). ... 60 años. *25 de noviembre: Pat Morita, actor estadounidense de origen japonés. (n. 1932). ... 73 años. *25 de noviembre: George Best, futbolista estrella de Manchester United. (n. 1946). ... 59 años. Diciembre * 4 de diciembre: Débora Arango, pintora colombiana. (n. 1908). ... 97 años. * 10 de diciembre: Richard Pryor, actor y cómico estadounidense. (n. 1940). ... 65 años. * 15 de diciembre: Julián Marías, filósofo español. (n. 1914). ... 91 años. * 19 de diciembre: Julio Iglesias Puga, Papuchi; ginecólogo español secuestrado por ETA en 1981. (n. 1916). ... 89 años. * 25 de diciembre: Birgit Nilsson, soprano sueca. (n. 1918). ... 87 años. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Pedro Zarraluki obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Un encargo difícil. * 3 de junio - El Museo del Prado y el Instituto Cervantes anuncian la atribución de la pintura inédita San Jerónimo leyendo una carta al pintor francés Georges de La Tour. * 16 de julio - La editora británica Bloomsbury y la estadounidense Scholastic pusieron a la venta el original inglés Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe). * Arturo Pérez-Reverte - No me cogeréis vivo (Recopilación de artículos). Ciencia y tecnología * 8 de abril - Eclipse híbrido de sol visible de manera anular en Panamá, norte de Colombia y oeste de Venezuela . * 8 de abril - Lanzamiento de la distribución de Linux Ubuntu 5.04, The Hoary Hedgehog. * 6 de junio - El Proyecto Debian anuncia el lanzamiento oficial de una nueva versión estable de su distribución, Debian GNU/Linux. *29 de julio - El astrónomo, Dr. Mike Brown, del Instituto de Tecnología de California (Estados Unidos), anuncia el descubrimiento de un nuevo planeta en las afueras del sistema solar. Aún este planeta carece de nombre. * 24 de agosto - Puesta en funcionamiento de Google Talk. * 3 de octubre - Primer eclipse anular de sol del milenio visible en España. * 13 de octubre - Lanzamiento de la distribución de Linux Ubuntu 5.10, The Breezy Badger. Astronáutica * 26 de julio: la Agencia Espacial estadounidense (NASA) reanuda los vuelos tripulados al espacio, enviando al trasbordador Discovery a una misión de 12 días a la Estación Espacial Internacional (ISS). La misión había sido retrasada varios días debido a un fallo en uno de los sensores provocado por un desprendimiento en el casco de la nave. *12 de agosto: lanzamiento de la sonda estadounidense Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter a Marte. *9 de noviembre: la sonda espacial Venus Express de la Agencia Espacial Europea es lanzada rumbo al segundo planeta del sistema solar. *28 de diciembre: se lanza con éxito y se pone en órbita el primer satélite de ensayos del futuro sistema europeo de localización Galileo, el GIOVE-A. Deporte Atletismo * 4 al 6 de marzo - Campeonato de Europa de atletismo en pista cubierta de 2005 Madrid. * 15 de junio - Asafa Powell bate el récord del mundo de los 100 m lisos masculinos dejándolo en 9,77 segundos. * 6 al 14 de agosto, Campeonatos del mundo de atletismo en Helsinky. * 13 de agosto, Yelena Isinbayeva bate el récord del mundo de salto con pértiga, dejando el listón en 5,01 m. Automovilismo *'Fórmula Uno': El 25 de septiembre, el español Fernando Alonso, tras quedar en tercera posición en el gran premio de Brasil, se proclamó campeón del mundo de fórmula uno, siendo el primer español en conseguirlo y convirtiéndose en el piloto más joven en la historia de la fórmula uno que consigue el título. *'Campeonato Mundial de Rally': Sébastien Loeb (Citroen Xsara). *'Rally París-Dakar': Stephane Peterhansel (Francia), ganador por segundo año consecutivo. Baloncesto *'NBA': Los San Antonio Spurs vencen en la final a los Detroit Pistons por 4-3. Manu Ginobili (ARG) es elegido MVP de las finales. *'Euroliga': El Maccabi Tel Aviv (Israel) se proclama campeón el 8 de mayo al derrotar en la final, disputada en Moscú (Rusia), al TAU Baskonia de Vitoria (España), por 90-78. El jugador lituano del Maccabi Sarunas Jasikevicius es designado jugador más valioso del torneo. *'Copa ULEB': El Lietuvos Rytas, de Lituania, campeón. *'Liga ACB': El Real Madrid se proclama campeón al derrotar en la final al Tau Céramica Baskonia por 3-2, en el decisivo partido disputado en Vitoria el 26 de junio. *17 al 20 de febrero - Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: Zaragoza es la sede de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto en España. Unicaja de Málaga se proclama campeón al derrotar al Real Madrid en la final con un marcador de 80-76 para los malagueños. *'División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile': Universidad Católica campeón. Balonmano *'Copa de Europa de Balonmano': El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón el 7 de mayo al derrotar en el partido de vuelta de la final, disputado en el Palau Blaugrana de Barcelona, al Club Balonmano Ciudad Real por 29-27. En el partido de ida se había impuesto el Ciudad Real por 28-27. El título supone la séptima Copa de Europa de Balonmano para el FC Barcelona. *'Recopa de Europa de Balonmano' : El Ademar de León (España), se proclama campeón el 8 de mayo al derrotar en la final al RK Zagreb de Croacia. *'Copa EHF': Tusem Essen (Alemania), campeón. *'Liga ASOBAL' (España): Portland San Antonio, campeón. Ciclismo *'Tour de Francia': Lance Armstrong gana su séptimo Tour de Francia. *'Giro de Italia': Paolo Savoldelli vence el Giro de Italia. *'Vuelta a España': Denis Menchov vence tras la descalificación de Roberto Heras tras dar positivo por EPO. *'Campeonato del Mundo': Campeonatos del Mundo de Ciclismo Madrid 2005: Tom Boonen se impone en los minduales de ciclismo en línea, siendo plata Alejandro Valverde. *'Varios': El belga Tom Boonen pasa a la leyenda al vencer consecutivamente el Tour de Flandes y la París-Roubaix. Fútbol *Primera división española: 14 de mayo, el FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. *Segunda división española: Cádiz CF campeón, ascienden también el Celta y el Alavés. *Copa del Rey: 11 de junio, el Real Betis se proclama campeón al derrotar a Osasuna, por 2-1, en la prórroga, en la final disputada en el estadio Vicente Calderón. *FA Premier League: Chelsea FC, campeón. *1. Bundesliga: FC Bayern Munich, campeón. *Liga de Brasil: Santos FC, campeón. *Liga Argentina: Clausura: Club Atlético Vélez Sársfield. Apertura: Boca Juniors *Campeonato Uruguayo: Nacional se consagra campeón por cuadragésima vez. *Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Apertura: Unión Española. Clausura: Universidad Católica *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: **Apertura: Atlético Nacional (8ª vez) **Finalización: Deportivo Cali (8ª vez). *Liga ecuatoriana: Apertura: Liga Deportiva Universitaria. Clausura: El Nacional *Primera división mexicana: Apertura: Club América. Clausura: Toluca *Primera división paraguaya: Apertura:Cerro Porteño. Clausura:Cerro Porteño *Liga Peruana: Apertura: Cienciano. Clausura: Sporting Cristal. Sporting Cristal, campeón nacional por décimo quinta vez. *Liga venezolana de fútbol: Apertura Unión Atlético Maracaibo. Clausura Unión Atlético Maracaibo *Campeonato Mundial de Clubes Copa Toyota Japón 2005: São Paulo FC, campeón. *Copa Confederaciones 2005: Brasil campeón, Argentina subcampeón. *Copa Mundial de Fútbol Juvenil de 2005: Argentina, campeón; Nigeria, subcampeón. *Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-17 de 2005: México, campeón *Liga de Campeones: 25 de mayo - El Liverpool FC, entrenado por el español Rafael Benítez, se proclama campeón al derrotar en la final de al AC Milan en la tanda de penalties. Es la quinta Copa de Europa del conjunto inglés. *Copa de la UEFA: El CSKA Moscú se proclama campeón contra pronóstico, al derrotar por 3-1 al Sporting de Lisboa en la final disputada en el estadio José Alvalade de Lisboa *Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: Deportivo Saprissa campeón. Se convierte en el primer equipo clasificado al Mundial de Clubes en su segunda edición. *Copa Libertadores de América: São Paulo FC campeón. *Copa Sudamericana: Boca Juniors campeón. *Recopa Sudamericana: Boca Juniors campeón. *Bota de Oro: Diego Forlán del Villareal CF y Thierry Henry del Arsenal FC , ambos con 25 goles. *Jugador Mundial de la FIFA: Ronaldinho del Futbol Club Barcelona *Liga española de fútbol: 14 de octubre, el Sevilla FC celebra su Centenario. *'Primera B': El Club Atlético Tigre gana el torneo de Primera B argentino, el Torneo Clausura. *El Club Blooming, consigue su cuarto título de campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano. Golf *'Masters de Augusta': Tiger Woods, campeón. *'Abierto de los Estados Unidos de Golf': Michael Campbell, campeón. *'Abierto Británico de Golf': Tiger Woods, campeón. *'Campeonato de la PGA': Phil Mickelson, campeón. Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo': **'MotoGP': Valentino Rossi **'250 cc': Daniel Pedrosa se proclama campeón del mundo por segunda vez en esta categoría. **'125 cc': El suizo Tom Lüthi se proclama campeón del mundo en 125 cc. *'Rally París-Dakar': Cyril Despres (Francia), ganador. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Marat Safín vence a Lleyton Hewitt. Mujeres: Serena Williams vence a Lindsay Davenport. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Rafael Nadal vence a Mariano Puerta. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne vence a Mary Pierce. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Roger Federer vence a Andy Roddick. Mujeres: Venus Williams vence a Lindsay Davenport. *'US Open': Hombres: Roger Federer vence a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Kim Clijsters vence a Mary Pierce. *'Copa Masters': David Nalbandian (campeón), Roger Federer (subcampeón). *'Copa Davis': Croacia (campeón), Eslovaquia (subcampeón). *'Copa Federación': Rusia (campeón), Francia ''(subcampeón). Otros deportes *'Copa de Europa de hockey sobre patines': 15 de mayo - El Barcelona se proclama campeón, y consigue su 16º título, al derrotar por 3 a 2 al FC Porto en la final disputada en Reus. *Rodeo chileno: Claudio y Rufino Hernández son campeones del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 2005. Cine Estrenos Enero * 5 de enero - Vida y color de Santiago Tabernero. * 14 de enero - Héroe a rayas de Frederik Du Chau. * 21 de enero - ¿Cuándo llegamos? de Brian Levant. * 28 de enero ** Accused de Jacob Thuesen. ** Voces inocentes de Luis Mandoki. Febrero * 2 de febrero - Danny the Dog de Louis Leterrier. * 5 de febrero - El Pozo de Renpei Tsukamoto. * 11 de febrero - Hitch: Especialista en ligues de Andy Tennant. * 15 de febrero - El Gol de morena de Nicolas Ciganda. * 17 de febrero - Las Fieras Futbol Club de Joachim Masannek. * 18 de febrero **''Constantine'' de Francis Lawrence **''La máscara 2'' de Lawrence Guterman. **''Mi mejor amigo'' de Wayne Wang. * 24 de febrero - Sophie Scholl: Los últimos días de Marc Rothemund. * 25 de febrero - Hey Honey de Mika Kaurismäki. * 27 de febrero - Mar adentro de Alejandro Amenábar. Marzo * 4 de marzo **''Be cool'' de F. Gary Gray. **''The jacket'' de John Maybury. **''Un canguro superduro'' de Adam Shankman. * 9 de marzo - Tenemos un problema gordo de Gérard Jugnot. * 10 de marzo - The White Diamond de Werner Herzog. * 11 de marzo **''Hostage'' de Florent Siri. **''Más allá del odio'' de Mike Binder. **''Robots'' de Chris Wedge y Carlos Saldanha. **''El violín'' de Francisco Vargas Quevedo. * 13 de marzo - Reeker de Dave Payne. * 16 de marzo - De latir mi corazón se ha parado de Jacques Audiard. * 18 de marzo **''El sabor de la sandía'' de Tsai Ming-liang. **''Manuale D'Amore'' de Giovanni Veronesi. **''The ring 2 (La señal 2)'' de Hideo Nakata. * 25 de marzo - Valiant de Gary Chapman. * 30 de marzo - Vete y vive de Radu Mihaileanu. * 31 de marzo - La última luna de Miguel Littin. Abril * 1 de abril - Sin City: La ciudad del pecado de Robert Rodriguez y Frank Miller. * 7 de abril - Galatasaray-Dépor de Hannes Stöhr. * 8 de abril **''Reinas'' de Manuel Gómez Pereira. **''Sahara'' de Breck Eisner. * 13 de abril ** Man to Man de Régis Wargnier. ** Palíndromos de Todd Solondz. * 15 de abril - La morada del miedo de Andrew Douglas. * 21 de abril ** Kebab Connection de Anno Saul. ** Whisky Romeo Zulu de Enrique Piñeyro. * 22 de abril - Enron: Los tipos que estafaron a América de Alex Gibney. * 27 de abril - El secreto de Anthony Zimmer de Jérôme Salle. * 29 de abril **''Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico'' de Garth Jennings (basada en la obra de Douglas Adams). **''Factótum'' de Bent Hamer. Mayo * 6 de mayo **''El reino de los cielos'' de Ridley Scott. **''Heroína'' de Gerardo Herrero. **''La casa de cera'' de Jaume Collet-Serra. * 11 de mayo - Lemming de Dominik Moll. * 12 de mayo - El arco de Kim Ki-duk. * 13 de mayo ** La madre del novio de Robert Luketic. ** Modigliani de Mick Davis. * 19 de mayo - La venganza de los Sith de George Lucas (estreno mundial). * 27 de mayo **''C.R.A.Z.Y.'' de Jean-Marc Vallée. **''El clan de los rompehuesos'' de Peter Segal. **'' Madagascar'' de Eric Darnell y Tom McGrath. **''Quo vadis, baby?'' de Gabriele Salvatores. Junio * 3 de junio **''Cinderella man'' de Ron Howard. **''Manderlay'' de Lars von Trier. **''Sueños de Shangai'' de Wang Xiaoshuai. * 9 de junio **''Cruzando el puente: Los sonidos de Estambul'' de Fatih Akin. **''El viento'' de Eduardo Mignogna. **''Zona libre'' de Amos Gitai. * 15 de junio ** Batman Begins de Christopher Nolan. ** En la cumbre de Chris Terrio. * 22 de junio - Herbie a tope de Angela Robinson. * 29 de junio ** Jóvenes oportunidades de Jean-Pierre Sinapi. ** La guerra de los mundos de Steven Spielberg. Julio * 1 de julio - Rebote de Steve Carr. * 8 de julio **''Los 4 Fantásticos'' de Tim Story. **''Murderball'' de Henry-Alex Rubin y Dana Adam Shapiro. **''The decent'' de Neil Marshall. * 15 de julio **''Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate'' de Tim Burton. **''De boda en boda'' de David Dobkin. **''Maroa'' de Solveig Hoogesteijn. **''Semen, una historia de amor'' de Daniela Fejerman e Inés París. * 17 de julio - Tristram Shady: A Cock and Bull Story '' de Michael Winterbottom. * 22 de julio **La cicatriz'' de Pablo Llorca. **''Los renegados del diablo'' de Rob Zombie. **''Hustle & Flow'' de Craig Brewer. * 28 de julio - El perro mongol de Byambasuren Davaa. * 29 de julio **''Siete espadas'' de Mike Mitchell. **''Sky High: Una escuela de altos vuelos'' de Tsui Hark. **''Sympathy for Lady Vengeance'' de Park Chan-wook. Agosto * 5 de agosto ** Flores rotas de Jim Jarmusch. ** Historia de un secuestro de Arie Posin. * 11 de agosto - Thai-Dragon de Prachya Pinkaew. * 12 de agosto - Grizzly Man de Werner Herzog. * 19 de agosto **''Virgen a los 40'' de Judd Apatow. **''Vuelo nocturno'' de Wes Craven. * 24 de agosto - Pintar o hacer el amor de Arnaud Larrieu y Jean-Marie Larrieu. * 25 de agosto - Llamando a las puertas del cielo de Wim Wenders. * 26 de agosto **''El secreto de los hermanos Grimm'' de Terry Gilliam. **''La caverna maldita'' de Bruce Hunt. * 31 de agosto - El despertar del amor de John Irvin. Septiembre * 2 de septiembre - Princesas de Fernando León de Aranoa. * 9 de septiembre ** 3 agujas de Thom Fitzgerald. ** El jefe de Les Mayfield. ** Una vida por delante de Lasse Hallström. * 14 de septiembre - La verdad oculta de John Madden. * 15 de septiembre ** Algo parecido a la felicidad de Bohdan Sláma. ** La dignidad de los nadie de Fernando E. Solanas. ** La masai blanca de Hermine Huntgeburth. * 16 de septiembre **''Cry Wolf'' de Jeff Wadlow. **''El señor de la guerra'' de Andrew Niccol. **''Obaba'' de Montxo Armendáriz. **''Ojalá fuera cierto'' de Mark Waters. **''Thumbsucker'' de Mike Mills. * 17 de septiembre - Shinobi de Ten Shimoyama. * 20 de septiembre - El ABC del amor de Mark Levin. * 23 de septiembre **''El método'' de Marcelo Piñeiro. **''El mito'' de Stanley Tong. **''Plan de vuelo: Desaparecida'' de Robert Schwentke. **''Una historia de violencia'' de David Cronenberg. * 28 de septiembre ** Gabrielle de Patrice Chéreau. ** Nunca digas nunca de Eric Civanyan. * 29 de septiembre **''Sumas y restas'' de Víctor Gaviria. **''Tiempo de valientes'' de Damián Szifron. * 30 de septiembre **''La doble vida del fáquir'' de Esteve Riambau y Elisabeth Cabeza **''Mother of Mine'' de Klaus Härö **''Serenity'' de Joss Whedon. **''Truman Capote'' de Bennett Miller. Octubre * 5 de octubre ** '' Caché'' de Michael Haneke. ** Una historia de Brooklyn de Noah Baumbach. * 7 de octubre **''¡Marchando!'' de Rob McKittrick. **''Apostando al límite'' de D.J. Caruso. **''Buenas noches, y buena suerte'' de George Clooney. **''Pisando fuerte'' de Julian Jarrold. **''Tara Road'' de Gillies MacKinnon. * 12 de octubre - No estoy hecho para ser amado de Stéphane Brizé. * 13 de octubre **''La novia cadáver / El cadáver de la novia de Tim Burton. **''Burt Munro: Un sueño, una leyenda de Roger Donaldson. * 14 de octubre **''7 vírgenes'' de Alberto Rodríguez. **''Domino'' de Tony Scott. **''El tigre y la nieve'' de Roberto Benigni. **''Frágiles'' de Jaume Balagueró. **''Nueve vidas'' de Rodrigo García. **''Wallace y Gromit: la maldición de las verduras'' de Nick Park y Steve Box. * 18 de octubre - Tránsito de Marc Forster. * 19 de octubre - Oliver Twist (2005) de Roman Polanski. * 21 de octubre **''El habitante incierto'' de Guillem Morales. **''En tierra de hombres'' de Niki Caro. **''Kiss kiss, bang bang'' de Shane Black. **''La vida secreta de las palabras'' de Isabel Coixet. * 27 de octubre **''Un minuto de silencio'' de Roberto Maiocco. **''Golpe de suerte'' de Mark Mylod. * 28 de octubre **''El hombre del tiempo'' de Gore Verbinski. **''Saw II'' de Darren Lynn Bousman. **''Secretos compartidos (Prime)'' de Ben Younger. **''Tiempos de amor, juventud y libertad'' de Hou Hsiao Hsien. Noviembre * 2 de noviembre - J'ai vu tuer ben barka de Serge Le Péron. * 3 de noviembre - ''Un invitado por Navidad de Ben Verbong. * 4 de noviembre ** Agua'' de Deepa Mehta. **''Chicken Little'' de Mark Dindal. **''Jarhead, el infierno espera'' de Sam Mendes. **''Match Point'' de Woody Allen (fecha de España). * 5 de noviembre - '' Takeshis' de Takeshi Kitano. * 8 de noviembre - '' Zathura: Una aventura espacial de Jon Favreau. * 9 de noviembre **''Feliz Navidad'' de Christian Carion. **''Get rich or die tryin''' de Jim Sheridan. **''Héroes del cielo'' de Gérard Pirès. * 10 de noviembre ** El gran silencio de Philip Gröning. ** ''Harsh Times de David Ayer. * 11 de noviembre **El jardinero fiel'' de Fernando Meirelles. **''La huella del silencio'' de Scott McGehee y David Siegel. **''Lie with me: El diario íntimo de Leila'' de Clément Virgo. **''Orgullo y prejuicio'' de Joe Wright. **''Segundo asalto'' de Daniel Cebrián. **''Sin control'' de Mikael Håfström. * 18 de noviembre **''En la cuerda floja'' de James Mangold. **'' Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego'' de Mike Newell. **''Melisa P.'' de Luca Guadagnino. **''Stoned'' de Stephen Woolley. **''The libertine'' de Laurence Dunmore. **''Veinte años no es nada'' de Joaquím Jordà. * 23 de noviembre **''In the mix'' de Ron Underwood. **''La cosecha de hielo'' de Harold Ramis. **''Míos, tuyos y nuestros'' de Raja Gosnell. **''¡Palacio real!'' de Valérie Lemercier. **''Sólo amigos'' de Roger Kumble. **''Syriana'' de Stephen Gaghan. * 25 de noviembre ** Mrs. Henderson presenta de Stephen Frears. ** Workingman's Death de Michael Glawogger. * 30 de noviembre ** Darshan: El abrazo de Jan Kounen. ** El infierno de Danis Tanovic. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre **''Bodas por encargo'' de Nisha Ganatra. **'' Doom'' de Andrzej Bartkowiak. **''Transamérica'' de Duncan Tucker. * 7 de diciembre - De Griezelbus de Pieter Kuijpers. * 9 de diciembre **'' Brokeback Mountain: En terreno vedado'' de Ang Lee. **'' Las Crónicas de Narnia: El León, la Bruja y el Armario'' de Andrew Adamson. **'' Memorias de una Geisha'' de Rob Marshal. * 13 de diciembre - King Kong de Peter Jackson. * 14 de diciembre - Los tres entierros de Melquiades Estrada de Tommy Lee Jones. * 15 de diciembre - La Promesa: La leyenda de los caballeros del viento de Chen Kaige. * 16 de diciembre **''La increíble pero cierto historia de Caperucita Roja'' de Cory Edwards. **''La joya de la familia'' de Thomas Bezucha. **''Lassie'' de Charles Sturridge. **''Los productores'' de Susan Stroman. * 21 de diciembre **''Dick y Jane: Ladrones de risa'' de Dean Parisot. **''Doce fuera de casa'' de Adam Shankman. * 23 de diciembre ** El farsante de Barry W. Blaustein. ** '' Munich'' de Steven Spielberg. * 25 de diciembre **'' Casanova'' de Lasse Hallström. **''Dicen por ahí'' de Rob Reiner. **''El nuevo mundo'' de Terrence Malick. * 30 de diciembre - Matador de Richard Shepard. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Rodajes * Volver de Pedro Almodóvar * Salvador de Manuel Huerga * La dama boba de Manuel Iborra * La distancia de Iñaki Doroso * Banderas de nuestros padres de Clint Eastwood Oscars * Mejor Película - Million Dollar Baby * Mejor Dirección - Clint Eastwood por Million Dollar Baby * Mejor Actor Protagonista - Jamie Foxx por Ray * Mejor Actriz Protagonista - Hilary Swank por Million Dollar Baby * Mejor Actor de Reparto - Morgan Freeman por Million Dollar Baby * Mejor Actriz de Reparto - Cate Blanchett por El aviador * Mejor Película de Animación - Los Increíbles * Mejor Guión Original - Charlie Kaufman, Michel Gondry y Pierre Bismuth por ¡Olvídate de mí! * Mejor Guión Adaptado - Alexander Payne y Jim Taylor por Entre copas * Mejor Fotografía - Robert Richardson por El aviador * Mejor Montaje - Thelma Schoonmaker por El aviador * Mejor Dirección Artística - Dante Ferretti por El aviador * Mejor Banda Sonora - Jan A. P. Kaczmarek por Descubriendo Nunca Jamás * Mejor Canción Original - Jorge Drexler por Al otro lado del río de Diarios de motocicleta * Mejor Sonido - Scott Millan, Greg Orloff, Bob Beemer y Steve Cantamessa por Ray * Mejor Montaje de Sonido - Michael Silvers y Randy Thom por Los Increíbles * Mejor Vestuario - Sandy Powell por El aviador * Mejor Maquillaje - Valli O'Reilly y Bill Corso por Una serie de catastróficas desdichas de Lemony Snicket * Mejor Efectos Visuales - John Dykstra, Scott Stokdyk, Anthony LaMolinara y John Frazier por Spider-Man 2 * Mejor Largometraje Documental - Born into brothels * Mejor Cortometraje Documental - Mighty times: the children's march * Mejor Cortometraje de Animación - Ryan * Mejor Cortometraje de Acción Real - Wasp * Mejor Película de Habla no Inglesa - Mar adentro * Oscars Honoríficos - Sidney Lumet y Roger Mayor Música *1349 - Hellfire *30 Seconds to Mars - A Beautiful Lie *31 Minutos - Ratoncitos *50 Cent - The Massacre *50 Cent - Get Rich Or Die Tryin' (BSO) *2Pac - Ready 2 Die *AAA - Initial D (14 de septiembre) *ABBA - The Complete Studio Recordings *AC/DC - Strap It On *After Forever - Remagine *Alkaline Trio - Crimson (24 de mayo) *Amaral - Pájaros en la cabeza (10 de mayo) *Anabantha - Sin Decir Adiós *Anabantha - Letanías Capítulo Prohibido *Ana Torroja - Esensial *Anastacia (cantante) - Anastacia *Andrés Calamaro - El regreso *Antonio Orozco - Antonio Orozco (1 de marzo) *Ashlee Simpson - I Am Me (18 de octubre) *Avalanch - El Hijo Pródigo *Avalanch - Un paso más (Grandes éxitos) *Avenged Sevenfold - City Of Evil *Aventura - God's Project *Babyshambles - Down In Albion *Backstreet Boys - "Never Gone" *Benny - Así *Barbra Streisand - Guilty pleasures *Beck - Guero (29 de marzo) *Belanova - Dulce Beat *Benjamin Biolay - À l'origine (26 de abril) *Bersuit Vergarabat - Testosterona (11 de agosto) *Björk - Army of Me: Remixes and Covers *Björk - Drawing Restraint 9 -Original Sound Track-'' *Black Eyed Peas: Monkey Bussines *Blink 182 - ''Greatest Hits *Blonde Redhead -''The Secret Society of Butterflies'' *Bobby Pulido - Vive *Bon Jovi - Have A Nice Day (19 de septiembre) *Bow Wow - Wanted *Britney Spears - B In The Mix: The Remixes *Bruce Dickinson - Tyranny Of Souls *Bryan Adams - Anthology (21 de noviembre) *B'z - The Circle (6 de abril) *B'z - The Best Pleasure II (30 de noviembre) *Carlos Baute - Baute *Charlie Zaa - Bachata con Puro Sentimiento (29 de marzo) *Chay Vdvoëm - Вечернее чаепитие *Chayanne - Desde Siempre (29 de marzo) *Chayanne - Cautivo (27 de septiembre) *Cher - Gold (1 de marzo) *Children Of Bodom - Are You Dead Yet? (4 de septiembre) *Chris Brown - Chris Brown *Coldplay - X&Y *Coralie Clément - Bye bye beauté (15 de febrero) *Daddy Yankee - Ahora le toca al Cangri *Daddy Yankee - Barrio Fino En Directo *Daft Punk - Human After All *Dave Matthews Band - Stand Up *David Bustamante - Caricias Al Alma *Deep Purple - Rapture of the Deep *Depeche Mode - Playing the Angel (17 de octubre) *Do As Infinity - Do The A-side (28 de septiembre) *Do As Infinity - Need Your Love *Drake Bell - telegraph (27 de septiembre) *Dream Theater - Octavarium *Edith Márquez - Cuando Grita La Piel *Ednita Nazario - Apasionada (21 de junio) *El Arrebato - Grandes éxitos *El Canto Del Loco - Zapatillas *El Neng - Qué Pasa Neng *El Sueño de Morfeo - El Sueño de Morfeo *Eminem - Curtain Call (5 de diciembre) *Enrique Bunbury - Freak Show *Enya - Amarantine *Epica - Consign to Oblivion (Abril) *Epica - The Score - An Epic Journey (Septiembre) *Erasure - Nightbird *Eros Ramazzotti - Calma Aparente *Estopa - Voces de Ultrarumba *Fangoria - Arquitectura Efímera Deconstruida *Faktor-2 - Истории из жизни (Extra hard) *Faktor-2 - Истории из жизни (Extra light) *Fall Out Boy - From Under the Cork Tree *Fear Factory - Transgression *Fito Páez - Moda y pueblo (7 de junio) *Foo Fighters - In Your Honor *Fort Minor - The Rising Tied *Fran Perea - Punto y aparte *Franco de Vita - Stop y Algo Más (3 de mayo) *Franz Ferdinand - You Could Have It So Much Better (3 de octubre) *Gabriel Merlino - Bandoneon Dreams *Geri Halliwell - Passion *Goldfinger - Disconnection Notice *Gorillaz - Demon Days *Good Charlotte - Chronicles of Life and Death *Green Day - Bullet in a Bible *Ha*Ash - Mundos Opuestos *Hector "El Father" - Sangre Nueva *Hilary Duff - Most Wanted *HIM - Dark Light *Ill Niño - One Nation Underground *Iván Ferreiro - Canciones para el tiempo y la distancia *Interama - Iniciando La Maquina De Angeles *Intoxicados - Otro día más en el planeta Tierra *Iron Maiden - Death On The Road *Jamiroquai - Dynamite *Jean Michel Jarre - Aero *Jennifer López - Rebirth *Joaquín Sabina - Alivio de luto *José Feliciano - A México...Con Amor *José Luis Rodríguez "El Puma" - Distancia (También conocido como Sabor A México) (5 de abril) *Juanes - Mi Sangre Tour Edition *Judas Priest - Angel of Retribution *Karina - Siempre Karina *Kashmir - No Balance Palace (10 de octubre) *KoЯn - See You On The Other Side *Lacrimosa - Lichtgestalt *La Fuga - Negociando Gasolina *Lagwagon - Live in a Dive *Lagwagon - Resolve *La Ley - Historias e Histerias *Leaves' Eyes - Vinland Saga *Lee Ryan - Lee Ryan *León Gieco - Por favor, perdón y gracias *Libido - Lo último que hablé ayer *Limp Bizkit - The Unquestionable Truth (Part 1) *Limp Bizkit - Greatest Hitz *Lindsay Lohan - A Little More Personal (Raw) *Lisa Marie Presley - Now What *Lolita - Y Ahora Lola...Un Regalo A Mi Madre (28 de junio) *Los Alegres de la Sierra - 10th Anniversary *Los Alegres de la Sierra - Los Alegres de la Sierra *Los Alegres de la Sierra - 15 Súper Éxitos *Los Bunkers - Vida de Perros *Los Revolucionarios - La Profecía Comenzó *Luis Fonsi - Paso a Paso (12 de julio) *Madonna - Confessions on a Dance Floor (15 de noviembre) *Mägo de Oz - Gaia II *María Jiménez- Jiménez Canta Jiménez *Mariah Carey - The Emancipation of Mimi *Mariachi Vargas de Tecalitlán - Por Ti Volaré (28 de junio) *Mecano - Mecano: Grandes éxitos (tripack) *Mecano - Mecano: Obras completas *Melendi - Que el cielo Espere Sentao *Melanie Chisholm - Beautiful Intentions *Méndez - La Máquina *Miguel Bosé - Velvetina (10 de febrero) *Mihai Trăistariu - Altceva *Moby - Hotel *Mojinos Escozíos - Con cuernos y a lo loco (12 de diciembre) *Mudvayne - Lost and Found *Muse - Cryptology *Myriam Montemayor Cruz - Vete De Aqui *Nach Scratch - "ars magna-miradas" *Nine Inch Иails - With Teeth *New Order - Waiting For The Sirens' Call *Nirvana - Sliver - The Best of the Box *Nuria Fergó - Paketenteres *Oasis - Don't Believe the Truth *Ol' Dirty Bastard - A Son Unique, Osirus *Olga Tañón - Una Nueva Mujer (19 de abril) *Opeth - Ghost Reveries *Otpetye Moshenniki - Нoвые и эксклюзивные треки *Otpetye Moshenniki - Проект БУТЛЕГИ, Аморалов и друзья *Otpetye Moshenniki - Всякие песни о разном *Orquesta Salserín - Dum-Dum *Ozzy Osbourne - Prince of Darkness *Panda - Para ti con desprecio *Panic! At The Disco - A Fever You Can't Sweat Out *Paramore - All we know is Falling *Pastora - La vida moderna *Paul McCartney - Chaos and Creation in the Backyard *Pet Shop Boys - Back to Mine *Public Enemy - Rebirth of a Nation (9 de agosto) *Pussycat Dolls - PCD *Queens of the Stone Age - Lullabies to Paralyze *Rammstein - Rosenrot *Reincidentes - El Comercio del Dolor *Ricardo Arjona - Adentro *Robbie Williams - Intensive Care *Rosa López - Rosa en concierto *Rosendo - Lo malo es ... ni darse cuenta *Rush - R30: 30th Anniversary World Tour *Ryan Cabrera - You Stand Watching *Sandra Lyng Haugen - Døgnvill *Santana - All That I Am *Saratoga - Tierra de lobos (28 de noviembre) *Sean Paul - The Trinity *Serguey Lazarev - Don't be fake *Seryoga - Дискомалярия *Seryoga - A на танцполе нету свободных мест *Sfdk - 2005 *Shakira - Fijación Oral 1 (7 de junio) *Shakira - Oral Fixation 2 *Simón Díaz - Mis canciones...My songs (10 de mayo) *Simple Minds - Black and White 050505 *Simply Red - Simplified *Siniestro Total - Popular, democrático y científico (7 de junio) *Sin Bandera - Mañana *Skalariak - Luz Rebelde *Slipknot - Vol. 3: The Subliminal Verses *Soledad Pastorutti - Diez años de Soledad *Soulja Slim - Greatest Hitz (22 de noviembre) *Sr. Chinarro - El fuego amigo *System of a Down - Hypnotize, Mesmerize (27 de septiembre) *Static-X - Start A War *Stephen Malkmus - Face the Truth *Steve Vai - Real Illusions: Reflections *Stevie Wonder - A Time 2 Love *Stratovarius - Stratovarius *t.A.T.u. - Dangerous and Moving *t.A.T.u. - Люди-Инвалиды *Thalía - El Sexto Sentido (19 de julio) *The Chemical Brothers - Push the Button *The Corrs - Home *The Darkness - One way ticket to hell ...and back *The Mars Volta - ''Frances the Mute *The Offspring - Greatest Hits *The Rasmus - Hide From the Sun (12 de septiembre), Sail Away *The Rolling Stones - A Bigger Bang *The Veronicas - The Secret Life Of... (17 de octubre) *Tokio Hotel - Schrei (19 de septiembre) *Tryo - Viajes *Turbonegro - Party animals *Verka Serdyuchka - После тебя *Vital Remains - Horrors of Hell *Vico C - Desahogo *Weezer - Make Believe *Westlife - Face To Face *Whigfield - Dance With Whigfield *Xandria - India *Zveri - Миксы Televisión Premios Nobel *Física - Roy J. Glauber, John L. Hall y Theodor W. Hänsch *Química - Robert H. Grubbs, Richard R. Schrock e Yves Chauvin *Medicina - Robin Warren y Barry Marshall *Literatura - Harold Pinter *Paz - Organismo Internacional de Energía Atómica y Mohamed ElBaradei *Economía - Robert J. Aumann y Thomas C. Schelling Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes - Maia Plisetskaya y Tamara Rojo *Ciencias Sociales - Giovanni Sartori *Comunicación y Humanidades - Institutos culturales europeos: Goethe-Institut, Instituto Cervantes, Instituto Camões, Alliance Française, Società Dante Alighieri, British Council *Concordia - Hijas de la Caridad de San Vicente de Paúl *Cooperación Internacional - Simone Veil *Deportes - Fernando Alonso *Investigación Científica y Técnica - Antonio Damasio *Letras - Nélida Piñón Premio Cervantes *Sergio Pitol (México, 1933) novelista Curiosidades *Hay una coincidencia entre el año 2005 y el 1978; en ambos años murió el Papa y el Liverpool FC ganó la Liga de Campeones. *La búsqueda más realizada en internet a nivel mundial durante el 2005 fue Britney Spears.Lo más buscado en 2005 (accedido el 25 de junio de 2006) Según Google, la búsqueda más popular en su buscador fue Janet Jackson.Google 2005 Zeitgeist (en inglés) (accedido el 25 de junio de 2006) *Disneylandia cumple 50 años desde su apertura (1955) Notas al pie Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 2000 Categoría:Años